Eine wertvolle Seele
by PeppyPower
Summary: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es wirklich Will ist, der da am Boden liegt und aus dessen Brust Davy Jones' Schwert ragt. Davy Jones, der noch immer danebensteht und sich an Williams Leiden labt. Jack's POV angesichts des sterbenden Williams. AWESpoiler.


**Eine wertvolle Seele**

by PeppyPower/iragreenleaf

Disclaimer: Nicht meins, alles gehört der Maus. Ich spiele nur damit, werde aber alles so zurückgeben, wie die Disney Leute es hinterlassen haben - und das war nach "At world's end" gar nicht fair. Finde ich jedenfalls.

AN: Dank an meine fleißige Beta Kenny, die auch noch um 2 Uhr nachts ein Ohr und Auge für meine wilde Fantasie hat.  
Rated: K

Story Notes:

Oneshot, Jack POV, Spoiler zu AWE.

Author's Chapter Notes:

Spoiler-Warnung für "At world's end". Wer den Film noch nicht gesehen hat, wird die Geschichte nicht verstehen. Mein erstes fanfic auf Deutsch, also seid lieb zu mir. Sonst schreibe ich nur englische Stories, aber diese hier wollte unbedingt in der deutschen Version ans Tageslicht kommen. Geschrieben unter dem Einfluss des Pirates 3 Soundtracks. Hans Zimmer ist ein Genie.  
Taschentuch-Warnung? Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Ich habe beim Schreiben geweint.  
Aber entscheidet selbst.

* * *

Er hat es getan.

Er hat es tatsächlich getan.

Ich kann nicht wirklich glauben, was meine Augen sehen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es wirklich Will ist, der da am Boden liegt und aus dessen Brust Davy Jones' Schwert ragt. Davy Jones, der noch immer grinsend danebensteht und sich an Williams Leiden labt. "_Klar soweit_", heuchelt mein Verstand, "_hör endlich auf zu scherzen, Jack_", wispert mein Gewissen.

Mein Blick geht zu den nassen Schiffsplanken der Flying Dutchman und ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass es Will ist, dessen schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht ich sehe.

Will, mit dem ich Tage zuvor noch fast leidenschaftliche Diskussionen geführt habe, Diskussionen, die eigentlich nur richtige Freunde miteinander teilen können.

Keine Debatten über hübsche Dirnen in ihren delikaten Kleidern, nein, Diskussionen die richtige Männer zusammenschweißen. "Ich verliere sie", hat Will mir voller Bedauern und Traurigkeit erzählt, er hat mir seine tiefsten Gefühle anvertraut, seinen Seelenkummer um Elizabeth.

Ich kann mich noch nicht einmal erinnern, was ich geantwortet habe.  
Aber ich denke, ich habe ihm Mut gemacht. Eins noch: Ich bin mächtig stolz auf den Kleinen, aus dem inzwischen  
längst ein richtig guter Pirat geworden ist.

"_Sei nicht albern, Jack_", tadelt mein Gewissen.  
Bin ich nicht. Er ist ein guter Pirat. Ein verdammt guter.

Auch wenn er sich nie so sehr für den Rum interessiert hat, wie ich. Aber das Hochprozentige hat ihm eben nie gelegen. Wirklich töricht, denn er weiß nicht, was er versäumt hat.

Freunde. Sind wir das? "_Ja, Jack_", sagt mein Gewissen. Freunde. Piraten-Brüder. Klar soweit ?

Und jetzt?  
Jetzt ist es Elizabeth, die ihn verlieren wird.

Davy Jones' Lachen macht mich wütend. Sein Herz in meiner Hand fühlt sich kalt und grausam an. Erbarmungslos. Er hat sein Schwert in denjenigen gebohrt, der es am wenigsten verdient hat, der am ehrenvollsten gekämpft, gehofft, geliebt hat.  
Bedingungslos.

"_Was für ein Verlust_", hallt es durch meinen Kopf. Darauf weiß ich keine Antwort.

"Will, bleib bei mir, sieh mich an!" Ich erkenne die Tränen in Lizzys Augen, bemerke die Panik in ihrer Stimme, als sie versucht, Will bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

Ich höre seine kurzen Atemstöße, ich kann fast seinen heftigen Schmerz fühlen, als er verzweifelt versucht, seine Lungen mit Luft zu füllen und ich weiß: Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, wir können ihm nicht mehr helfen.

Eine solche Verletzung ist jenseits jeglicher Heilung, hier, mitten auf dem Ozean, mit einer Armada an feindlichen Schiffen und der East India Trading Company im Nacken.

Hier gibt es keinen Arzt, der das Schwert aus Williams Brust entfernen könnte. Seine Lungen, sein Herz sind verletzt.

Der Blutverlust wird ihn binnen Minuten töten.  
Diesmal, so merke ich, arbeitet mein Verstand rational.  
Die Verwundung, die William erlitten hat, führt mir einmal mehr das Maß der Endgültigkeit vor Augen.

Oh, ich habe ihn schon oft gesehen, den Tod, ich kenne seine Gesichter. Ich habe ihn selbst erlebt.  
Fürchte ich ihn deshalb? Nun, die Ewigkeit als Captainder Dutchman erschien mir verlockender. Bis jetzt.

Noch halte ich sie in der Hand.

Doch ich sehe, ich weiß und ich fühle, dass William hier vor meinen Augen sterben wird, hier auf den nassen Planken der Flying Dutchman. In Elizabeths Armen.

Und ganz plötzlich wird mir klar: Ich will es nicht sehen, nicht miterleben, wie eine so wertvolle Seele wie William für immer verloren geht. "_Er ist für etwas anderes ausersehen_", tuschelt mein Gewissen.

Ja doch, das ist mir klar,  
das wusste ich schon seit der ersten Minute, in der ich ihm begegnet bin, damals, in der Schmiede in Port Royal. Schon zu dieser Zeit habe ich bemerkt, was er ist, ich sagte es bereits:

Eine wertvolle Seele.  
Ein treuer Kämpfer für das, was recht ist.

Ich schaue hinüber, zu Williams Vater und sehe den tiefen Schmerz, die Enttäuschung in seinen Zügen. Es tut weh.

Doch mein Verstand ist zu Schabernack aufgelegt. Vielleicht ist es aber bloß der Rum.  
"_Du sprichst in Metaphern, Jack_", flüstert das Biest in meinem Kopf. "Dann tue ich das eben, Darling, ich bin ja nicht eitel, aber ich mag Meta...Metafor..Metaph...ach, macht ja nichts."

Elizabeths Tränen tropfen auf Williams blasses Gesicht, seine Augen sind geschlossen.

Ich muss handeln. Schnell.

Ich will den Jungen nicht verlieren, ich will nicht dass die Welt ihn verliert. Ich weiß, was ich tun muss. Lizzy wird mir verzeihen.

Oh nein, retten kann ich ihn nicht, aber ich kann und werde ihm meine Ewigkeit schenken,  
meine Ewigkeit auf See. Das ist das mindeste, was ich für ihn tun kann. Vielleicht ist das die Aufgabe, für die William Turner ausersehen ist. Nicht ich.

Ich bilde mir ein, die erdrückende Genugtuung zu spüren, die Davy Jones' Herz in meiner Hand erfüllt.  
Und ich kann beinahe den Hass auf meiner Zunge schmecken, der mein eigenes Herz in dieser Sekunde vollends einnimmt, ob begründet, oder nicht.

Ich kniee neben William nieder, nehme seine kraftlose rechte Hand in meine und schließe seine kalten, klammen Finger um das zerborstene Schwert. Sachte, ganz sachte.

Ich werfe einen Blick auf sein Gesicht, auf die von Schmerz geplagten Züge, auf die inzwischen fast blauen Lippen, die geschlossenen Augen, auf die nassen Haarsträhnen, dies alles verleiht ihm ein beinahe ätherisches Antlitz. Ich weiß, dass Menschen in den Minuten vor ihrem Tod oft eine eigentümliche, innere Schönheit ausstrahlen. Habe es miterlebt. Oft, sehr oft.

"_Denk praktisch, Jack, nicht so lange an Details aufhalten_", drängelt mein Gewissen.

"Verzeih mir", flüstert mein Verstand...oder ist es meine Seele...oder bin ich es selbst?,  
als ich Williams Hand am Handgelenk nehme und sie führe, um in einer einzigen Bewegung das Schwert ins Herz von Davy Jones zu treiben. Elizabeth schaut mich an, schaut mir in die Augen, sie erkennt;  
es ist die einzige Möglichkeit.

Davy Jones schreit ein letzes Mal auf und Will's Körper erschlafft neben mir, als würde er sich einem Griff  
entwinden, ich lasse seine Hand los, die zu Boden fällt.

"_Na, Jack, das war aber nobel_", säuselt es in meinem Kopf. "Ach was, das war...hm...na ja, ich hab's mir dann doch anders überlegt. Die Pearl ist ja doch ein äst...ästel...ästhi...ästhetischeres Schiff als die Dutchman, klar?" parliere ich wortlos mit mir selbst.

Noch einmal greifen meine Finger nach Will's Wange. Sie ist kalt. Eiskalt.

Doch ich weiß: Die Flying Dutchman braucht einen neuen Captain.

Und als ich die sich zunächst wehrende Elizabeth mit mir ziehe, um die Dutchman zu verlassen, sehe ich, wie Stiefelriemen Bill Turner das Messer zur Hand nimmt.

Ich schließe die Augen.

In dem Moment werden die hohen Wellen, der Seegang um uns herum, bedeutungslos.

Die Flying Dutchman braucht einen neuen Captain.

Und ich weiß, Will wird die wartenden Seelen nicht enttäuschen.

Klar soweit?

* * *

AN: Da habt ihr mal meinen Versuch auf Deutsch. Mein Englisch ist viel, viel besser. Aber ich bin ganz zufrieden. Ihr auch ? 


End file.
